An ideogram is a graphic symbol that represents an idea or concept. Some ideograms are comprehensible only by familiarity with prior convention; others convey their meaning through pictorial resemblance to a physical object.
Machine learning is an application of artificial intelligence. In machine learning, a computer or computing device is programmed to think like human beings so that the computer may be taught to learn on its own. The development of neural networks has been key to teaching computers to think and understand the world in the way human beings do.
The task of recognizing movements of a person in a video and/or a series of images has a lot of practical usage, for example, surveillance camera for detecting suspicious activities for security reasons, video game for detecting player's movements to understand player's command, or, autonomous car for detecting movements of pediatricians and other vehicles, etc.
Prior art approaches to recognize motions of an object in an video generally use software algorithms that solve time-series related problems. Such approaches are hard to be implemented in a semiconductor chip. Therefore, prior approaches cannot support motion recognitions in a local device, or edge computing. Date must be sent to a remote server for complicated computations. The computed results are then sent back to the local device. Such approaches suffer time delay and data security issues.
It would therefore be desirable to have improve methods of recognizing motions of an object in a video clips or an image sequence that can be achieved in a local device.